1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool handle combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool handles comprise a solid structure that may not be formed with various patterns.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool handles.